Grey Order
We are recruiting! Check out our website or find us in game! The Guild's Beginning... The Grey Order guild's beginning can be traced back to a group of men and women, under the leadership of Baron Garek Ambrose and by the command of King Conan, who left the city of Tarantia and the political and religious turmoil growing there to seek a new life and to build a new city. The name Grey Order comes from the descriptive name King Conan gave this expedition that would establish a new city on the frontier, further expanding his rule. Although everyone in this group had one goal… a new beginning… there was a great diversity among its members. And since that beginning, many more travelers find themselves moving to or taking refuge in this new city. And as they do, interesting, unique, and intriguing backgrounds are added to the diversity of citizens. And around every corner lies adventure and intrigue. The city's name is Nova Ara. And all citizens residing there are part of the Grey Order. About the Grey Order…'''The Grey Order is first and foremost a group of active and mature role-players who value quality role-play above such things as powergaming. The guild owns a city in-game which serves as a central home and staging area for role-play events. The main storyline and story arcs either focus upon or originate from this haven while role-playing together as a guild. The Grey Order is a combination of free-form and structured role-play... attempting to hit the sweet spot. We use a preplanned guild structure, a background storyline, and basic character development and guild guidelines to organize the guild. All guild members are free to find where they fit in, how much character development they need, and how their character will interact within the guild structure. Departing a bit from the popular PvP and violence based guild concepts that are abundant; the Grey Order has instead a more civilized role-play centered atmosphere, thus leading to a more refined role-play environment with intriguing and sometimes lavish storylines. The guild is all about serious role-play and not just PvP, killing, and looting. Our PvP and PvE fighting is dictated and controlled by our role-play, not the other way around. We do not expect a large or "mega" guild, although we may form alliances with other guilds. We do expect a very dedicated guild that will excel in teamwork and mutual support of each other and new members. And last, but not least, one of the core elements of the guild is the importance of Official Game Times. Official Game Times are specific evenings each week in the EST time zone where members of the guild are expected to get together for an evening of fun and role-play (unless otherwise busy in real life). These evenings allow both casual players and frequent players to all role-play together and enjoy the elaborate storylines created by the guild. '''The Guild Mission Statement... The Grey Order guild (and the city of Nova Ara) is a group of serious and mature role-players dedicating themselves to a set of guild principles and working together as a team to immerse themselves into a rich role-play environment. The Three Guild Principles... 1. Fellowship - All guild members are expected to join this website and get to know each other both in game and out of game. This guild is meant to be a group of friends and NOT a large group of strangers. Potential new members should consider all the information presented here before joining. However, new members may join even if they are not sure if they will want to stay in order to try the guild out. Fellowship means friendship, and only as a group of friends (new and old) will we be able to discuss and plan our storylines, plots, and role-play events and have a great time. 2. Commitment - All guild members are expected to make a commitment to the guild, city, fellow members, and this website. This commitment is to respect each other, work as a team within the guild hierarchy, and to conduct themselves in a mature manner. Potential new members wanting to join but not sure if they will want to make a commitment to the guild are welcomed to join and try it out. However, members finding themselves deciding to leave the guild and city must communicate this in advance out of respect so that it can be role-played and added to any ongoing storylines. Commitment is a central part of the guild. 3. Participation - All guild members are expected to participate in the guild and on this guild website in order to continue the guild's quality standards. The Grey Order guild will be different than most guilds that seem to allow large numbers of inactive members. Instead, we will require 100% participation as outlined in the "Participation" section of our "Guidelines/Rules" page. In addition we have "Official Game Times", which are days and times when all members are expected to try their best to play. Official Game Times allow the guild and city to come to life with fellowship, adventure, and intrigue. Many guilds do not have set times to play, and therefore it is a hit or miss to find others in game. This makes it difficult for casual players (those that only play a couple times a week) to have fun and join the adventure. The addition of Official Game Times for the guild insures that all players (both casual and frequent players) will be able to join in on the ongoing main storylines and have as much fun as possible. Those that play frequently may join events and storylines outside of game nights. The Guild City... A huge aspect of the guild is our guild city. The Grey Order's city will be a normal player-owned city. As per game mechanics, it will be instanced and not attackable by other guilds. It is from this city that our role-play adventure will flow from. To Request to Join... IMPORTANT... You may register at our website at anytime if you would like to join. However, you must be approved by the guild leadership before becoming a guild member. After registering at our website, you will be sent a welcome e-mail with application instructions within a couple days. You will need to return your application in order to be approved to join. Don't be shy, give us a try... the Grey Order is a friendly, easy-going, fun group. Remember, it is important that you return an application e-mail as instructed by your initial welcome e-mail. Please, if you do not want to go through an application process, do not register. Note: Please check your "junk mail" folder in case our e-mails are diverted there. About our Application and Approval Process... You may wonder why the Grey Order guild and its website requires an application and approval by one of the guild leaders to become a member? This is meant to allow a more mature, serious, and quality guild and website membership and avoid potential lurkers and troublemakers that join and really are not serious about making friends and working as a team. Questions or comments... Please send all questions or comments to greyorder@aoc-rp.com. A guild representative will reply to your questions or comments.